Réveils
by Clewilan
Summary: Rêves ou cauchemars, il est toujours difficile de revenir à la réalité.


_Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo._

_J'ai commencé ce texte vers 2007, quand le sauvetage d'Inoue avait commencé, et qu'on était arrivé au passage où Rukia se bat contre le neuvième Espada. Sauf qu'en trois ans, il s'est quand même passé un peu de choses dans le manga, que je tenterai d'intégrer à ceci, qui est en cours de réécriture - quatre chapitres sur, je dirais, une douzaine. Je dois cependant m'excuser car il vous faudra attendre la mi-mai pour que je publie la suite de ce prologue. Pourquoi poster alors ?_

_Parce que joyeux anniversaire Nathalie, je ne serais pas arrivée à cette étape sans toi et ta (tes?) correction(s) :3_

_

* * *

_

En cette fin de semaine, la moitié de classe était soit surexcitée (comme Asano qui répétait à l'envi que ça allait être le meilleur voyage de toute sa vie) ou complètement ailleurs (à l'exemple d'Inoue qui regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, quoique là, ça ne changeait pas). Il régnait cette ambiance de presque-vacances, où plus rien ne semble d'avoir d'importance véritable ni de conséquence possible, dans une euphorie d'autant plus savoureuse qu'on sait qu'elle ne durera pas.

Misato Ochi soupira en refermant son livre, abandonnant tout espoir de finir un jour son programme - bien qu'en vérité, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'en souciait peu. Cependant, si le côté pédagogique de la chose avait peu d'intérêt, parce qu'ils apprendraient d'une manière ou d'une autre ce dont ils auraient besoin, elle s'inquiétait plus de l'aspect physique et psychologique: à ce rythme, ils finiraient par avoir sa maigre peau d'enseignante, et du coup, si elle perdait son poste, elle pouvait oublier les petits privilèges qu'elle avait obtenus auprès du directeur - ce que Kagine n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais comme jusqu'à preuve du contraire le prof de sport n'était pas une femme pleine de charme, le contraire eut été étonnant.

Malgré tout, elle les trouvait sympathiques, ses élèves certes un peu délinquants sur les bords, mais après tout elle aussi avait fait des étincelles quand elle était jeune - il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. C'est sans doute à cause de ce mélange d'instinct maternel (ou plutôt, non, de solidarité, parce qu'elle n'était pas en âge d'être mère, enfin) et d'amitié que son jugement fut faussé. Et que l'enseignante fit l'erreur d'évoquer leur voyage à Hokkaido.

- Vos valises auront intérêt à être impeccables. A la moindre chaussette, au moindre bout de T-shirt qui dépassera, vous passerez la semaine chez vous !

Un silence religieux s'installa quelques secondes, et même si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas elle apprécia ce petit moment d'autorité respectée...

- Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, bon week-end et à lundi, bande de moules !

... et un concert de cris de joie s'éleva, aussitôt suivi par la sonnerie et le raclement frénétique des chaises. Un troupeau d'élèves s'engouffra par la porte, parvenant sans qu'elle ne sache comment à sortir sans (trop) se bousculer.

Leur professeur leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que le dernier petit groupe ait suivi le reste de la classe pour ranger ses affaires dans un sac qui aurait bien besoin d'être changé - mais c'était de la faute de l'État si elle avait un budget limité. C'était toujours leur bande qui partait en dernier. Les seuls qui ne désertaient pas le lycée dès la fin des leçons en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire - même si la plupart des adolescents en question se tiraient en plein milieu des cours sus-cités. Les seuls qui prenaient le temps de la saluer vraiment, chacun à leur manière, à tel point que c'en était devenu une habitude.

Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait pourtant des différences. Bien sûr, Asano déjà à moitié sorti poussait les autres à se remuer un peu tandis que Mizuiro l'ignorait superbement, son téléphone déjà sorti - aucun des deux n'oubliant cependant pas un petit "bon week-end". Inoue s'en allait toujours avec un "au revoir" presque chantant, accompagné d'un sourire d'Arisawa; Ishida continuait à chaque fois de la regarder avec un air compatissant comme s'il la plaignait face à ses imbéciles d'élèves. Sado, comme Kurosaki, se contentait de hocher la tête et Kuchiki terminait par une sorte de courbette d'un autre âge. Mais ces gestes rituels n'avaient plus la même... aura ?

Non, Misato ne croyait pas à ces trucs de fantômes, anges de la mort, et autres histoires que les adolescents adoraient... Bon, d'accord, elle avouait que depuis janvier elle voyait des trucs un peu louches dans le ciel de temps en temps, mais c'était uniquement dû au surmenage: à force de devoir tenir des jeunes couverts de boutons en pleine crise hormonale, il était normal qu'elle commence à avoir des hallucinations. (Sans compter les multiples requêtes de Kagine pour qu'elle sorte avec lui; mais elle allait sans doute porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel et la question serait vite réglée; cependant, le problème n'était pas entièrement là.)

Elle était pourtant forcée de reconnaître que quelque chose avait changé.

Un fil ténu s'était tendu entre ses élèves, depuis la venue de Kuchiki - enfin, peut-être sa seconde venue, parce que Misato était quasiment sûre qu'elle avait déjà vu la jeune fille, et ce avant qu'elle ne débarque par la fenêtre. La brunette semblait les avoir pas mal chamboulés, comme si elle les avait poussés à réaliser qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne croyaient. Et puis, depuis l'hiver, ce lien semblait s'être renforcé, et peut-être même assombri, cela se voyait dans leurs regards; à tel point que Misato se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas un secret.

_Je dois me faire des idées,_ songea l'enseignante. _Ils sont tous parfaitement normaux, c'est moi qui vois des choses étranges partout._

Elle les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire.

_Oui, parfaitement normaux._


End file.
